


Um Inverno Agradável

by Shyber



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Gay, LGBTQIA+, Multi, Shounnen Ai, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyber/pseuds/Shyber
Summary: Julian, um professor que trabalha em uma pequena escola do primário, acaba conhecendo um homem em um dia de inverno enquanto estava em um estado de vulnerabilidade, e com esse encontro, acabam criando uma amizade aos poucos, futuramente se tornando algo mais complicado que isso.Mas no fim, ambos tiveram que concorda que foi um inverno agradável.Também disponível no Wattpad e Spirit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Jaskier, Jaskier/Geralt, geraskier - Relationship





	1. Capítulo 1: Um Café Agradável

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa é a segunda fanfic Geraskier que eu posto aqui no AO3, espero que gostem. (:  
> O plot dessa fanfic veio bem do nada, mas originalmente não seria Geraskier, porém eu achei que encaixou bem.  
> Essa obra também está sendo postada no Spirit e no Wattpad, então caso o AO3 não seja um site que te agrada, você pode ler nesses outros dois. (:
> 
> Espero que goste do primeiro capítulo e tenha uma boa leitura!

Julian, também apelidado como Jaskier pelos seus amigos, trabalha em uma humilde escola primária em uma pequena cidade ao sul da Califórnia. Após anos trabalhando com crianças ao seu redor, seu amor por elas apenas aumentava. Jaskier nunca pensou muito em seu futuro, mas tinha certeza que gostaria de cuidar das pequenas criaturinhas até seu rosto ficar enrugado.   
Jaskier era um homem belo, de fato, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, já havia recebido atenção de muitas mulheres e homens em sua vida, mas nunca encontrara alguém especial. Claro, já havia namorado alguma vezes com todo tipo de gente, entretanto não o fizeram ter borboletas no estomago, como nos livros.   
Ah sim, livros. Jaskier os adorava, seja romance, aventura, sobrenatural, lia todos os que o chamavam atenção, e quando tinha tempo livre, com certeza o tomava com estórias fantásticas e uma boa xicara de café.

Em uma segunda-feira fria pela manhã, o belo professor se arrumava para mais um dia. O inverno acabava de começar, e era uma estação que particularmente gostava muito, pois além de gostar de vestir roupas quentinhas, achava a neve o mais belo fenômeno natural.

Jaskier vestia uma calça jeans azul escura e um blusão de gola branco por baixo de um casaco grosso preto, e claro, seu amado cachecol amarelo. Seu gosto para moda era algumas vezes bem chamativo, porém se sentia bem usando cores contrastantes com o branco e preto sem graça. 

Após revisar-se para ter certeza que havia pegado tudo, saiu de casa e trancou-a, dirigindo-se escola, que não era muito longe dali. A cidade era surpreendentemente pequena e tudo ficava perto de tudo, além das belas vistas que não poderiam ser usufruídas de carro, você poderia admirá-las enquanto andava. 

Cerca de 15 minutos de caminhada, Jaskier chegou até aquele portão ‘’colorido’’, que na verdade estava ficando preto devido a falta de uma nova camada de tinta. Alguns carros saiam e entravam, alguns de funcionários e professores e outros dos pais que deixavam seus filhos.   
Entrando na pequena escola, avistou de cara uma das funcionárias, que recebia as crianças quando chegavam. Jaskier sorriu para a mulher que retribuiu o gesto e o cumprimentou com um leve bom dia, enquanto um pai entregava uma pequena mochilinha para sua filha. 

Era uma cena diária, mas Jaskier achava adorável os pais se despedindo das pequenas crianças na entrada, era como as primeiras aventuras de seus filhos, e geralmente seus pais demoravam um pouco até irem em bora, principalmente nos primeiros dias. Mas Jaskier entendia perfeitamente suas preocupações, e sempre dava o tempo que precisassem. Estava no meio do ano, então essas cenas raramente se repetiam, apesar de tudo.   
Quando chegara na sala dos professores, avistou Renfri, sua colega, fazendo café. 

\- Bom dia, Renfri. – Jaskier cantarolou enquanto se aproximava, e colocava sua mochila em cima da mesa central.   
A mulher se assustou um pouco pela voz repentina, mas logo se recompôs e sorriu.

\- Bom dia, Julian! Gostaria de um café? – Renfri terminou de passar o café e serviu duas xícaras. 

\- Por favor, eu apenas comi uma torrada, então meu corpo clama por café! – O homem se aproximou e pegou a xícara tomando um grande gole, se arrependendo amargamente logo depois, pois estava muito quente. 

\- Vai com calma, eu acabei de passar. – A mulher olhou um pouco preocupada e deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de seu colega.   
Jaskier sentiu sua garganta arder por poucos segundos antes de engolir completamente o líquido, suspirando pesado logo depois. 

\- Estou sem café a dois dias, não tive tempo de ir ao supermercado por causa da neve. – Jaskier desta vez soprou por algum tempo o café antes de tomar um gole, um pouco traumatizado. 

\- Pois é, tem tido nevascas fortes esse ano, quase tive belos tombos enquanto vinha pra cá. – Renfri riu após dizer e tomou mais alguns goles do líquido quente. - E então, como anda sua mãe? – A mulher mudou de assunto, e enquanto perguntava, tomou a liberdade de ver as horas, para ter certeza de que estavam dentro do horário. 

\- Faz alguns meses que não a vejo, ela não faz muita questão de mandar notícias de qualquer forma. – O homem suspirou e terminou seu café, colocando a xícara na mesa.   
Jaskier tinha um relacionamento complicado com seus pais. Na realidade, havia visto seu pai poucas vezes em toda sua vida, então Jaskier se sentia indiferente em questão a ele. Mas sua mãe foi quem o criou, e conforme ele crescia, seu respeito e amor apenas aumentava. Sua mãe desde cedo teve problemas físicos e psicológicos devido a genética, mas nunca deixou de cuidar de seu filho. Jaskier se preocupava com ela, mas ela é uma mulher muito orgulhosa, e não queria que se preocupassem com ela. 

Após mudar-se para a cidade grande, sua mãe raramente mantinha contato com Jaskier, e isso o chateava dolorosamente. Não estava com ela, então não sabia o que se passava, e ela também não colaborava o informando. 

O sinal barulhento da escola toca, alertando os professores para irem para suas salas para que as aulas comecem.


	2. Capítulo 2: Uma Manhã Agradável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!   
> Confesso que esse capítulo foi divertido de escrever, então espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. (:
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

Geralt havia acordado cedo como todos os dias, mas o clima frio o deixava um pouco temperamental. Não é que não gostasse do frio, mas em excesso o deixava com dor de cabeça.   
Após se exercitar e tomar um café da manhã, o alto e corpulento homem começou a se arrumar para trabalhar. Vestiu um terno caro e sapatos caros, se sentindo desconfortável imediatamente, porém não é como se não estivesse acostumado. Usava todos os dias diferentes tipos de ternos e suspensórios, já que era exigido pela faculdade usar esse tipo de roupa. Geralt era um homem alto e cheio de músculos, então eram rara as vezes que conseguia achar roupas desse tipo que fossem confortáveis e vestissem bem. 

Já eram seis e quarenta da manhã, e já estava na hora de ir ao trabalho. O homem então pegou sua maleta e se dirigiu até a porta da casa, abrindo-a e a trancando depois de sair.   
Quando começou a trabalhar na faculdade em questão, sempre ia e voltava de ônibus, não tendo muito problemas com isso, porém era bem curioso ver um homem tão bem vestido em um transporte público e àquela hora da manhã.  
Porém depois de alguns anos, Geralt acabou comprando um carro bom e tirando sua habilitação, o que facilitava nos dias de muito frio ou muito calor. 

O alto homem então ligou o carro e dirigiu até seu trabalho, que ficava no centro. Não era longe de sua casa, e isso o agradava muito, pois além de não gastar muita gasolina, era conveniente ir andando de vez em quando.  
Geralt era alguém que gostava de coisas simples e práticas, e qualquer coisa que tenha esse tipo de descrição o agradava. Por exemplo, mesmo após se estabelecer muito bem financeiramente, o homem nunca fez questão de comprar uma casa maior ou um carro de última geração pois gostava da simplicidade das coisas que tinha, e isso era suficiente para ele.  
Enquanto o trânsito andava calmamente, o semáforo fecha, sinalizando a luz vermelha no mesmo. Alguns pedestres atravessavam a rua, enquanto outros seguiam na calçada para seus respectivos trabalhos e compromissos. 

Geralt se viu observando as pessoas caminharem na calçada enquanto batucava com o dedo no volante do carro, esperando o sinal mudar.   
Ao olhar pela janela do automóvel, percebeu uma linda paisagem. Era um parquinho infantil com várias árvores - agora cheias de neve -, não havia nenhuma criança, entretanto, fazia sentido já que era realmente cedo, a essa hora as crianças estavam se arrumando para ir à escola, não é? Geralt interrogou-se sem muito interesse. 

Enquanto olhava pela janela, uma pessoa passou direto em sua visão, um homem moreno de cabelos curtos e com um grande e amarelo cachecol. Geralt seguiu o olhar na pessoa enquanto a mesma seguia o seu caminho pacificamente, porém fora tirado de sua concentração quando ouviu a buzina de um carro atrás de si, fazendo-o pegar decentemente no volante e seguir seu rumo.   
Geralt se sentiu um pouco mal humorado após o ocorrido, pois se viu confortável olhando para aquela pessoa, apesar de não ter a mínima ideia de quem seja ela em questão.   
O homem tentou apenas esquecer e chegar logo em seu destino.   
Ao chegar na faculdade, estacionou o automóvel no estacionamento do grande local e saiu do carro, observando por alguns segundos o enorme prédio a sua frente. 

Se tratava em um grande edifício, com cerca de 8 andares além do térreo. Havia uma porta automática de vidro como entrada, que parecia bem chique na verdade. Apesar de não ser considerado um prédio tão grande se comparado com faculdades de cidades grandes, era muito bonito e apresentável para a humilde cidade.

Geralt entrou no edifício e se dirigiu diretamente para sua sala, raramente se encontrava com os professores na sala de reuniões, é claro, quando não era obrigatório. A verdade era que Geralt era um homem deveras quieto e não fazia questão de socializar além do necessário, tinha uma amizade rasa com seus alunos, mas com os professores era algo mais profissional do que qualquer outra coisa.   
Havia dado sete e vinte e agora os alunos começavam a entrar gradativamente enquanto cumprimentavam seu professor. 

A aula em questão era de física, a matéria principal que Geralt ensinava. Seu PHD na profissão é totalmente válido, visto que é um dos melhores e mais qualificados professores da faculdade.   
Na segunda feira o período principal eram dois de física e química e um de literatura, apenas no turno da manhã, entretanto Geralt raramente ensinava física há tarde.   
A manhã foi – como a maioria dos dias – calma e pacífica, sem muitos problemas, além do frio que mesmo dentro do edifício, incomodava Geralt. 

Alguns alunos dormiam enquanto outros prestavam atenção na aula e anotavam algumas coisas em seus cadernos e planilhas. Era possível ver quem realmente estava interessado e quem não dava a mínima, porém Geralt não fazia questão de dar esporro em adultos, especificamente esses, então ele apenas continuava dando sua aula.

Após os horários da manhã, o homem começou a arrumar suas coisas para a tarde. Eram meio dia e normalmente Geralt saia para almoçar em um restaurante próximo a faculdade, já que a comida que podia ser comprada na faculdade era – no gosto de Geralt – muito salgada. 

Então, depois de deixar tudo pronto para mais tarde, o homem saiu do edifício, no caminho cumprimentando alguns colegas professores e alunos.   
O restaurante que sempre frequentava, ficava do outro lado de uma avenida movimentada, já que era praticamente o centro da cidade. 

Geralt parou na calçada, em frente a faixa de pedestres e esperou até que o sinal se tornasse vermelho novamente. Mas, enquanto esperava, um homem mais baixo que Geralt se põem ao seu lado, esperando enquanto olhava para os carros. O platinado olhou de soslaio para o lado, percebendo uma cabeleira castanha e um grosso e chamativo cachecol amarelo. Geralt ficou um pouco surpreso, e se sentiu um pouco estranho por ‘’encontrar’’ com essa pessoa novamente. Infelizmente ou não, era difícil ver o rosto do homem pois o cachecol cobria a boca e metade da bochecha do rapaz. 

Após mais alguns momentos de espera, enquanto o semáforo continuava fechado para eles, o homem moreno ao seu lado deu um passo em direção à rua movimentada, inicialmente Geralt estranhou e se perguntou o que ele estava tentando fazer, até que mais um passo é tomado, fazendo os instintos de perigo de Geralt agarrar quase imediatamente o braço da pessoa para seu lado novamente.   
Algumas buzinas são ouvidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e já me desculpo por qualquer erro.
> 
> MUAH~


	3. Girassóis

Jaskier se dirigiu até a sala de aula, passando por corredores coloridos e alguns pequenos humanos correndo até suas salas. Ao chegar em sua sala, logo foi possível ouvir uma saudação em uníssono de vozes finas e infantis. 

\- Bom dia, Professor Julian! – As crianças pareciam animadas hoje, mantendo um sorriso no rosto. 

Alguns deles foram até Jaskier e o abraçaram, já algumas mocinhas beijaram sua bochecha.

\- Como foi o final de semana de vocês? Parecem animados~ - O homem cantarolou enquanto se dirigia até sua mesa, colocando sua mochila em cima da mesma e retirando um caderno multicolor com algumas borboletas desenhadas.

Nesse caderno, o professor anotava sobre as aulas e observações sobre os alunos, como suas atividades feitas e seus comportamentos regulares. 

\- Eu fui no shopping com o papai! – Um garotinho com cabelos ruivos se levantou, respondendo à pergunta de Jaskier com empolgação. 

\- Ah ah, eu fiz alguns desenhos para o professor... – Como muitas vozinhas falando ao mesmo tempo, foi difícil ouvir com clareza o que a garotinha havia falado.

\- Ciri? – O professor olhou para a garotinha de cabelos platinados, fazendo a criançada se calar e olhar para ela. 

Cirilla olhou para baixo um pouco envergonhada e se levantou rapidamente de sua mesa, dando passinhos fofos até a mesa do professor. 

\- Eu fiz esses desenhos para você... – Ciri entrega dois desenhos para Jaskier, que os recebeu com um grande sorriso. – Mamãe e Raziel me ajudaram, mas elas só me ajudaram a pintar! – A garotinha rapidamente se justificou, abrindo seus olhinhos para o professor. 

O primeiro desenho continha duas pessoas, Ciri e Jaskier – aparentemente – em um campo verde com um enorme sol, já o segundo era um girassol. Quando foi contratado para o trabalho, seus colegas o aconselharam apelida-los de algo, em vez de somente alunos, pois seria mais fácil criar laços com eles, daí se origina o desenho. 

\- Oh~ São adoráveis! Acho que vou pendurar na parede da minha casa... hum, o que acha? – Jaskier formou um quadrado com os dedos e apontou para uma parede da sala, logo olhando para a garotinha ao seu lado, que sorriu brilhantemente ao ouvir isso. 

\- Acho que ficaria bom... – Ciri deu uma risadinha e voltou correndo para sua mesinha, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada. 

Jaskier riu da reação da criaturinha e guardou seus presentes em uma pasta segura dentro de sua mochila.

\- Muito bem, vamos começar a aula de hoje! – O homem se levantou e sorriu para seus girassóis. 

Como o horário do primário é sempre menor, Jaskier faz tudo para que eles aprendam e ao mesmo tempo se divirtam nesse pouco tempo. A atividade de hoje era ortografia e matemática básica, e isso com certeza não interessava muito a crianças, porém Jaskier dava seu melhor. 

Eram cerca de quinze alunos, sendo uma sala bem pequena, então isso facilitava as coisas as vezes. 

A aula da manhã foi muito divertida e aconchegante, felizmente os pequenos humanos estavam dedicados nesse dia. 

Jaskier também estava dedicado hoje, se sentindo confiante e de alguma forma feliz. 

\- Muito bem, estão liberados! Arrumem suas coisas devagar e não saiam correndo tão rápido pela porta, vocês podem machucar seus colegas! – O homem sempre dizia isso, então todos estavam acostumados a se levantarem e saírem calmamente... bom, alguns. 

Jaskier esperou para que todos saíssem para se sentar um pouco e mexer em seu celular, conferindo o horário e vendo se havia alguma mensagem não lida. Eram onze de quarenta e seis, a aula havia acabado relativamente tarde então Jaskier suspirou. Pegou suas coisas e fechou a porta da sala, percebendo que os corredores já estavam vazios. 

Antes do meio dia todos os pais vinham buscar suas crianças, então era um horário um pouco solitário sem aquelas vozinhas conversando e correndo por aí. 

Jaskier foi até a sala dos professores e cumprimentou os que ainda estavam e os que haviam chegado para dar aula a tarde. 

O professor geralmente trazia seu próprio almoço e ficava na sala até seus alunos chegarem, era um momento de paz realmente, porém hoje Jaskier havia se esquecido de prepara-lo na noite passada, e quase se atrasou essa manhã. 

\- Uhhh – O homem gemeu e bagunçou seus próprios cabelos, amaldiçoando-se por ter esquecido. Logo sem muitas opções, Jaskier vestiu seu casaco grosso e colocou a mochila nas costas, indo em direção de um restaurante próximo da escola. 

Apesar de gostar do clima frio, pegar um resfriado seria muito inconveniente, ainda mais que tem muitas aulas para dar até suas férias.

Sua barriga roncava, e se perguntou se comer apenas uma torrada essa manhã havia sido o suficiente para seu amado buchinho. 

Ah, realmente estou morrendo de fome. Jaskier pensou, com preguiça de caminhar até algum lugar para comer, mas ao mesmo tempo com muita fome para não ir.   
O restaurante ficava depois de uma avenida, porém haviam algumas ruas para serem pegas, demorando uns sete minutos até chegar lá.

Ao parar em frente a faixa, Jaskier se viu admirando a neve caindo aos poucos. Algumas árvores do outro lado da rua faziam a paisagem ficar bela e de alguma forma nostálgica, apesar de vários carros passando em alta velocidade, a vista ainda era muito valorizada. Se lembrara vagamente de quando sua mãe o levava para caminhar quando era inverno. Apesar da mesma não concordar muito com isso devido ao medo de seu filho pegar um resfriado ou uma gripe, ela sabia que o garoto gostava muito da estação, então uma vez ou outra o acompanhava em um parque próximo.   
Eram dias de paz que Jaskier valorizava muito, então isso se tornou memórias felizes em sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir. 

Por um momento, sua visão turvou-se e sentiu que os carros e a neve haviam ficado mais lentos, em uma tentativa de encostar-se em algum lugar, Jaskier deu dois passos à frente, quase perdendo sua capacidade de equilíbrio. O professor olhou para o lado, vendo os carros vindo mais rápido, sentindo seu coração quase pular pela sua boca.   
Entretanto, sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e puxá-lo para de volta à calçada, devido a rapidez do movimento, Jaskier sentiu sua cabeça girar levemente, porém sua tontura havia diminuído, provavelmente devido ao susto. 

O professor olhou para o lado, mais especificamente para a pessoa que havia o puxado e viu um homem alto, cerca de 1, 85 olhando para seu rosto, parecendo surpreso e um pouco irritado, talvez? 

\- O que está fazendo? – O homem perguntou enquanto ainda segurava o braço de Jaskier. Sua voz era surpreendentemente grave, fazendo o professor sair de sua pequena bolha. 

\- Ah. – Jaskier ficou um pouco atordoado, e colocou a mão na cabeça, piscando forte, tentando se recuperar da tontura que agora voltava sutilmente. 

\- Seus lábios. – O homem interrompeu os pensamentos de Jaskier e soltou seu braço. – Estão pálidos. – Concluiu enquanto o observava. 

\- Oh! Sim sim, eu estava indo comer agora, haha! – O moreno se sentiu envergonhado, e se sentiu como uma criança doente. 

Que vergonha... O Professor pensou. 

\- Mh. – O homem voltou a se virar para a faixa, percebendo que o sinal estava vermelho, porém não se moveu.

Jaskier observou isso por alguns segundos, e uma luzinha acendeu em sua cabeça, logo o fazendo andar calmamente em direção ao outro lado da rua, para sua tontura não piorar. Então o homem o acompanhou na mesma velocidade. 

O professor ficou um pouco desconfiado e por alguns momentos se perguntou se deveria sair correndo, caso ele fosse um sequestrador maluco ou algo do tipo. 

\- Tem um restaurante. – O homem de cabelos platinados parou já na calçada e olhou para Jaskier.

\- Sim, eu estou indo para lá. Na verdade, esse era o plano desde o início. – O moreno riu levemente, recebendo um silêncio mortal do outro, que apenas começou a andar em direção ao restaurante. 

Que cara complicado...será que ele é realmente um sequestrador maluco? Jaskier matutou em sua mente, mas logo andou na mesma direção. 

Enquanto caminhavam até o local, o professor pensou em puxar alguma conversa, mas tinha medo de ser apunhalado duramente pelo silêncio do homem ao seu lado. 

Ah, caramba, eu devia ter feito meu almoço. Jaskier amaldiçoou-se e anotou em sua cabeça para que nunca mais esqueça de cozinhar a noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que achou? Eu particularmente gostei muito desse capítulo~  
> Já me desculpo por qualquer erro que fora encontrado, e espero que não tenha quebrado sua imersão.
> 
> Se surpreenderam com a Ciri, não é? Hehet~  
> Logo vocês saberão quem é Raziel. (:
> 
> Obrigada por terem lido, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo cap!


End file.
